When current versions of many of today's applications software or operating software are upgraded, existing user settings are lost during the upgrade process. User settings in place prior to the software upgrade are replaced by default settings associated with setting parameters of the new software version.
Set-top boxes are often used as intermediary devices between a content source such as a personal computer or a remote cable television provider, and a display device such as a television. Often, set-top boxes allow users to adjust control settings such as tint, brightness and color, using an operating software within the set-top box. The adjusted control settings can subsequently be saved within a system memory of the set-top box. When the control software for the set-top box is upgraded, new control setting parameters with associated default settings are typically included within the new upgraded software. These new control setting parameters and associated default values replace the previous control setting parameters and any user adjusted values associated with them.